Three's Company
by xxkristeen
Summary: A series of one-shots--each one is about a different group of three friends. Full of fluff and stuff. Now up: The Other Trio.
1. The Golden Trio

**Three's Company**

**

* * *

**

The Golden Trio

Everybody at school knows them. The famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, is the 'leader' of the three. He seems to get into more danger than the other two and gets into far more complicated situations than they as well. The girl with bushy, brown hair, Hermione Granger, is the brains. More than once has she been credited with providing important information to her friends. The youngest Weasley boy—the lanky one with the long nose and large hands and feet—Ron Weasley is the loyal follower. Some see Ron as a useless sack of meat between Hermione and Harry, but those who know the Golden Trio well know that Ron is the sticky stuff of the sandwich that keeps it all together. Without Ron, Harry and Hermione would get on each other's nerves too much.

Everyone in Harry, Ron and Hermione's year know them best, though; the students in years below them only know of what they've heard, and the students in years ahead of them only recognize what they see and wish to see. Fred and George seem to be the only exceptions of this.

Their classmates all have different opinions, though. Hannah Abbott admires the three's loyalty to each other and the Cause, deeming their bond Hufflepuff worthy. Michael Corner and Terry Boot wonder why Ron can stand Hermione, and why Hermione hangs around two dimwits, while Anthony Goldstein muses over the Golden Trio's chemistry with faint respect. Ernie Macmillan wonders why those three ever became friends; they're so different, while his Potions partner, Mandy Brocklehurst, giggles and sighs in fondness of the three's relationship with each other.

But everyone knows that, for whatever reasons, Harry, Ron and Hermione found each other, and have always stuck together. They always will. And, without knowing it, the three have been deemed the 'Golden Trio' by their classmates, and have set the standard for friendships throughout their entire year.

Though the Golden Trio may be a bit blind when it comes to seeing what the views of others are, they certainly are aware of the tightness of their own bonds. It becomes painfully clear that, after Ron leaves them on their quest to search for and destroy the Horcruxes, Hermione and Harry aren't good for each other without Ron's humor and lightness to calm them down. They simply rub on each other the wrong way, and Ron serves as their cushiony buffer.

The Trio knows that, when it comes down to it, their friendship is the best thing in each of their lives, and they wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was struck by the sudden urge to write this and a few others last night about midnight. Obviously this is about Harry, Ron and Hermione's friendship. There will be more one-shots like this about other friendships. They will not neccessarily be cannon. If you have any requests on trios, please PM me about it, or state it in a review!


	2. The Olden Trio

The Olden Trio

None of the students would expect it, but the teachers know otherwise. Albus, Minerva and Severus have drifted together over their years as members of staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus is the quirk, Severus is the snark, and Minerva is the passion.

The three work perfectly together and fit like pieces of a puzzle. Perhaps that is why they seem to get along well enough. Every new idea Albus comes up with is met with blunt critique from Severus and harsh criticism from Minerva. Albus appreciates that they don't immediately go along with his ideas like others would, such as Pomona Sprout or Rubeus Hagrid, and holds them dear to him because of this. He finds Minerva's nervousness and uncertainty amusing, and Severus's analysis to be insightful and that they often shed new light on things.

Though Minerva is Head of Gryffindor and Severus is the Head of Slytherin, the two aren't completely mortal enemies. They fight over the Quidditch Cup and taunt each other at matches, but they both know that it's all in good fun; one year when Slytherin takes the cup again, Severus gives Minerva the faintest of smiles and winks at her before discreetly toasting her at dinner the night of the final feast, and she blushes at the kind gesture and nods curtly at him, though she can't help but to smile slightly back. Albus sees the exchange and is overjoyed to the point that he thinks his swelling heart might burst.

When Albus is killed, Minerva stops speaking to Severus unless it's absolutely necessary, and even then she speaks with cold aloofness that would have shocked him if he hadn't known her better. Severus doesn't try to explain it to her; he knows that she would simply not believe it. During the Battle of Hogwarts, when Severus flees, he flees praying that Minerva will find out the truth—surely Potter would tell her everything when this whole thing was over with, should he not make it out of this ordeal alive.

After the Battle, Harry sits Minerva down and tells her everything that he feels he can about Albus and Severus's agreement, and how Severus died. Minerva collapses, sobbing, mourning over the losses of her two best friends.

When she becomes Headmistress, she spends much of her time speaking to their portraits. When she does, she feels that she somewhat has her friends back, though Albus warns her not to think so; it's not wise to get so attached to old portraits of lost loved ones.

She doesn't care—as long as she can speak with them one last time…

* * *

**Author's Note:** This one was a bit different than the Golden Trio because we already know what happens in Harry, Ron and Hermione's friendship, but we never really see the inner workings of other friendships. This Trio is _not_ cannon, because it's not stated in the novels that Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall are friends. This is only how I picture it. Hope you enjoyed. :)

Dumbly, Sev and Minnie © Jo Rowling


	3. The Ravenclaw Trio

The Ravenclaw Trio

Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner are complete opposites. They meet each other in first year through Terry Boot, who is the perfect mix of the both of them, along with a few other qualities. Anthony is the more quiet one, the sensitive and compassionate one out of the three boys. He's thoughtful and intelligent, and studies in a very Hermione-like manner.

Michael is loud and boisterous. He enjoys taking the mickey out of Padma Patil and Su Li. Though Michael is brilliant, he's rather lazy, but manages to do very well in his classes. Big-headed at times, Michael can be and is often regarded as a pompous, arrogant jerk, but deep inside Michael cares for his friends in the way most Hufflepuffs would.

Terry Boot is studious, though he doesn't mind taking frequent brakes for quick games of Quidditch or Exploding Snap. He cares for his friends and can understand where they're coming from. He plays jokes on everyone and enjoys making people laugh. For some reason, he has a rather off-color sense of humor and can adopt a rather fowl mouth at times, but usually Terry keeps that bit of himself to himself or to Anthony and Mike. He doesn't want to scare off the birds that fast.

Tony and Mike don't hit it off automatically; Tony finds Michael to be loud, rude and crude while Michael thinks that Tony should "loosen up a little and live life". Tony replies with a shocked, "We're only eleven!"

In second year, the three stick closer together when the attacks on Muggleborns begin. Terry, though he doesn't often show it, is scared out of his wits, and Anthony and Michael don't want their friend to get hurt.

In third year, they mutter about Sirius Black. In fourth year, they cheer Harry on, even though Michael still thinks that Harry is far too scrawny to do much of any thing. In fifth year they join the D.A., and work together closer than ever to get back at Umbridge. Terry especially enjoys his assigned duty to cause as much mayhem as he can. In sixth year they fight the Death Eaters together, protecting each other and their classmates.

Seventh year is a blow to all of them; Terry has to shove his parents into hiding and lives with Anthony while Voldemort's regime begins, Michael's Muggleborn father is killed during a Death Eater raid, and Tony is their buffer from it all. Tony is the one that keeps them together, comforts them and cheers them up. Michael gives him the name 'Mummy' one evening, who is trying his best not to weep over his father's death.

Through thick and thin, the three Ravenclaws have stuck together, and never will they part.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, this isn't the best piece of writing ever, but it's all that I could squeeze out for Mike, Tony and Terry, as much as I love them. I am currently working on a one-shot for Ginny, Luna and Neville, and after that it is most likely that I will veer off from the cannon trail and have this little series to be compatible with my AU(-ish) story "A Thing Called Magic". I am in the process of re-writing it, and will repost after I have a good six chapters done. I will keep you all updated on my LiveJournal (see my homepage on my profile).

If you have any requests/suggestions for a trio, just state it in a review! :) I'll be more than happy to write something.

Remember--reviews are the only payment fanfiction author's get!


	4. The Other Trio

The Other Trio

After Harry, Ron and Hermione don't come back, it's up to Ginny, Neville and Luna to save the school. They become the three that everyone looks up to, comes to for comfort, asks for help and admires. Many call the three best friends 'The Other Golden Trio', noting how together they have strength very similar to Harry, Ron and Hermione's. Others notice how that, though they have a bond and strength as strong as The Golden Trio's, Neville, Luna and Ginny are different somehow. Then they become known as 'The Other Trio'.

Ginny and Luna always stuck close to each other; they met together on the train to Hogwarts their first year and stayed with each other throughout the Sorting. Luna kept a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder when Ginny saw that neither Ron nor Harry were there to see her Sorted. Ginny confided in Luna almost as much as she did in Tom, and it was Luna that helped Ginny after her traumatic first year; Luna wrote frequently to Ginny and they even met ach other a few times in St. Ottery Catchpole. In their second year, Luna sees the Thestrals and the Dementors make her recall her mother's death. She tells Ginny everything, and this brings them closer together still. Third year, Ginny discovers Neville. She sees him as a sweet, awkward fellow with hidden talent and undeniable loyalty. Luna senses that Neville will take the spotlight soon, and encourages him along as best as she can.

When the D.A. is started, Luna and Ginny begin to hang out with Neville even more. They learn more about each other, and Luna feels quite confident about her prediction for Neville. They really become best friends at the Ministry of Magic, where they fight for each other's lives.

In sixth year, Ginny, Luna and Neville are hardly seen without each other. If Ginny, Neville and Luna aren't all together, then Luna and Ginny are eating lunch together, Ginny and Neville are sitting together in the Gryffindor Common Room or Luna is helping Neville with homework. They keep their D.A. coins in their pockets and each hope that one day the D.A. will get back together. Though none of them say so, they each know that coins aren't just 'lucky charms' or 'memorabilia'. The coins are tokens of their friendship and symbolize what they can do and what they have done.

Seventh year is when Neville, Ginny and Luna truly shine as three best friends—they all take up the positions as co-leaders for the newly-revived D.A., and serve as role models to the students of Hogwarts that are pro-Harry and anti-Voldemort. They stick together from the beginning, no matter how many things the Carrows and Snape throw at them. They help each other during raids, and free them from the Dungeons when they're to be punished.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Other Trio doesn't spend a lot of time with each other, because Neville is off helping Kingsley Shacklebolt with the New Ministry while Luna and Ginny are back at school for their seventh year of magical education, but the three are closer than ever.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh, dear, I nearly forgot to post this tonight!

So, yeah, here's Ginny, Neville and Luna! This is the last Trio that I had written when I originally posted Herry, Ron and Hermione, so now I'll be writing more requests. I'm currently working on The Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan. If you have a request, just state it in a review and I'll do my best to write it! As usual, updates will be up every Wednesday.

Also, I am looking for a Beta Reader taht doesn't mind **original chacters**, **Hufflepuffs,** and **minor plot changes**. If you're interested or know someone, just PM me! I'll get back to you usually within two hours of seeing your PM.


End file.
